Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Rambo: Last Blood
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Rambo: Last Blood is the fifth and final upcoming Thomas/MLP/Rambo crossover made by Stuingtion and Hiatt Grey. And the sequel to Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Rambo. Plot Eleven years after the events in Burma, Vietnam War veteran John Rambo lives in Bowie, Arizona in his deceased father's horse ranch, which he manages with his old friend, Maria Beltran, and her granddaughter, Gabriela. Gabriela reveals to Rambo that a friend of hers, Gizelle, has found Gabriela's biological father, Miguel, in Mexico. Against Rambo and Maria's wishes, Gabriela secretly drives to Mexico to ask why Miguel had abandoned Gabriela and her mother years ago. Gizelle leads Gabriela to Miguel's apartment, where he reveals to her that he never really cared for Gabriela or her mother. Gizelle takes a heartbroken Gabriela to a local club, where Gabriela is drugged and kidnapped by enforcers of a Mexican cartel. Meanwhile, Maria informs Rambo of Gabriela's disappearance to Mexico. Rambo travels to Mexico and interrogates both Miguel and Gizelle about Gabriela's whereabouts. Rambo is reluctantly led by Gizelle to the club where Gabriela was last seen and confronts El Flaco, the man who last spoke with Gabriela. A mysterious woman, Carmen Delgado, tails Rambo as El Flaco leads him to Gabriela's location. Rambo is immediately confronted, beaten and marked by the cartel, led by Hugo and Victor Martinez. They take his driver's license, revealing the ranch's location, and a photo of Gabriela, whom Victor recognizes. The cartel vow to mistreat Gabriela further due to Rambo's actions. Carmen takes Rambo back to her home where she cares for him until he fully recovers. Carmen reveals herself to be an independent journalist who has been investigating the Martinez brothers, the kidnappers and murderers of her sister. Rambo later raids one of the brothels, killing several men until he finds a drugged Gabriela. On the way back home, Rambo thanks Gabriela for giving him hope for ten years before she dies from the forced overdose. Enraged, Rambo sends Maria away and rigs the ranch with traps for a confrontation, and later returns to Mexico to ask Carmen's help in finding Victor. Carmen initially refuses, believing that it will solve nothing, but is convinced after Rambo appeals to her grief and frustrations. Rambo raids Victor's home, killing several guards and decapitating Victor. In retaliation, Hugo leads a group of hitmen to Rambo's ranch, where each falls victim to the rigged traps. Saving Hugo for the last, Rambo mutilates him and rips his heart out. In the aftermath, a weakened Rambo sits on the porch of his father's house, vowing to continue fighting and to keep the memories of his loved ones alive. During the credits, Rambo saddles up his horse and rides off into the sunset. Trivia *Zecora, Stephen, Button Mash, Babs Seed, Maud Pie, Figge, Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander, and Britney Sweet, Dusty Crophopper, Ishani, Steamy, Puffy, Evan, Timber, Splinter, and Chomper, Big Grizz, Shai-Shay, Rodger, Willy, Mako, Sharky, J.J., Falcon, Hugs, T.C., Sherin, 1206, Buzz, Socky, Skunky, Whiffle, The Miner Trains, The Planet Trains, General Dedrich, The Trolley Fighters, Rattlesnake Jake, Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Jenny Wakeman, Mordecai, Rigby, Skips, Benson, Pops, Muscle Man, Hi Five Ghost, Margaret, Eileen, Princess Anna, Elsa the Snow Queen, Princess Merida, Vanellope von Schweetz, Ed, Edd, n Eddy, Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Mitzi, Buttercream Sunday, Sugar Sprinkles, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Blackie the Lamb, Squidward Tentacles, Eugene Krabs, Sandy Cheeks, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Team Griffin/Eeveelution, Peter Griffin, Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, Stewie Griffin, Vinny Griffin, Little Bear, Duck, Cat, Owl, Hen, Emily, Lucy, Doug Funnie, Skeeter Valentine, Roger Smith, Bender Bending Rodríguez, Master Shake, Meatwad, Frylock, Pazu, Sheeta, The Crystal Prep Girls, Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy, The Young Six (Silverstream, Smolder, Ocellus, Sandbar, Gallus, and Yona), Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Happy, Carla, Belle, Ariel, Princess Jasmine, Jenny Foxworth, Milo Thatch, Mole, Audrey Ramirez, Vinny Santorini, Joshua Sweet, Mrs. Packard, and Cookie guest star in this film. Scenes * Category:Stuingtion Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Censored films